The following relates generally to processing display data, and more specifically to display refresh blocks determination for video coding.
User equipments (UEs) such as mobile devices are widely deployed to provide various types of communication and functional features such as applications that allow individuals to video stream, video conference, or video chat, and/or others. These exemplary applications may require the mobile device to unnecessarily refresh certain display data (e.g., pixels, frames). That is, a video conferencing application, for example, may have redundant video data due to little motion, static background, or high frame rate. As a result, updating all the video data may be an inefficient use of resources (e.g., central processing unit (CPU), graphical processing unit (GPU) resources) for the mobile device. Therefore, processing display refresh blocks while also reducing memory and power utilization related to the processing may be desirable.